Twizzlers and iPods
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Scully can't find her iPod. Scully needs her iPod. Scully drowns subsequent sorrows in a bag of Twizzlers and it's all Mulder's fault.


**Twizzlers and iPods**

**Summary: Scully needs her iPod. Scully can't find her iPod, Scully drowns subsequent sorrows in a whole bag of Pull N Peel Twizzlers and it's all Mulder's fault.**

**A/N: My Dad moved my iPod earlier and now I can't find it. I NEEEEED it to sleep, I looked everywhere. I could cry. he won't get up and help me find it. So I am drowning my sorrows in Twizzlers, so I though Scully should to. The end.**

**Dedication: To the creator of Pull N Peel Twizzlers, you are God. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, fuck. Chris(t) I'm having a bad day, so can I have a time share?**

Dana Scully had moved everything on her desk and she still couldn't find her iPod. She needed it to fill out of her paper work, it was the only way she could focus. She sighed, leaving the small office to go check her night stand, she wondered if she had left it at work. She heard Mulder working in his den, so she went to ask him.

"Mulder?" Scully stuck her head in the room.

"Wassup Doc?" Mulder asked, not looking up from his computer.

"Have you seen my iPod, I can't find it anywhere." Scully huffed.

"No, Scully, I can't say I have. I thought it was on your desk." Mulder said, turning his chair to look at her.

"I looked there. Did you move it?" Scully asked, furrowing her brow.

"Uhm, I moved it the other day. It was on the counter in the bathroom and I thought it might fall into the tub." Mulder explained, "I put it on your desk I swear."

"Then where is it?" Scully asked, getting impatient.

"Why don't you just use your iTunes?" Mulder asked.

"Cause it's not the same." Scully was exasperated. It really wasn't the same and she didn't have the mobility with her headphones when they were plugged into her computer.

"Scully it's music." Mulder said and Scully crossed her arms, huffing she raised an eyebrow, "Right, I'll go look for it." Mulder stood up.

"Thank you." Scully said as Mulder walked past her, jogging up the stairs.

Scully sighed and headed for the kitchen. Biting her lip, she tucked her hair behind her ear, hopping onto the counter, she opened the cupboard grabbing the package of Pull N Peel Twizzlers. They were like a crack for Scully, but she rarely let herself indulge in them. She tore open the package, grabbing a robe she pulled off a string and chewed on it. It was like a little taste of heaven in her mouth. She smiled, her mood instantly lifting. She closed her eyes as she ate another piece, her head resting against the cupboard behind her.

"Scully?" Mulder raised an eyebrow as he entered the kitchen.

"Did you find it?" Scully opened her eyes.

"Not yet. What are you doing?" Mulder asked, he knew that Twizzlers were her favorite treat.

"Indulging. Since some doofus misplaced my iPod, I am indulging in a little piece of heaven." Scully explained and ate another string.

"Can I have one?" Mulder reach for the bag and Scully wacked his hand, "OW! What was that for!?"

"First you lose my iPod and NOW you want my Twizzlers? I don't think so. You want Twizzlers, eat those crappy left over ones from the Halloween Party." Scully made a disgusted face. Nothing was grosser than the chewy stick Twizzlers. If they weren't Pull N Peel, they weren't worth it.

"What is with your addiction to those things?" Mulder asked as he grabbed some of the left over ones from the party. He pulled at the stick until a piece finally broke of.

"Cause those are the nastiest things I've ever ate in my life. They don't taste the same and they practically break your teeth." Scully explained, Mulder had to give her that one, "Okay in med school after Daniel broke up with me, I found Twizzlers and I like, ate my whole weight in them. Not good for the Freshman fifteen or any other age fifteen either." Scully explained, "But since then whenever I am having a sucky day, I eat Twizzlers."

"I guess it's better than alcohol." Mulder shrugged.

"Exactly." Scully said and waved the rope at him.

"Why can't I have one?" Mulder asked, "You have like fifty feet of the ropes alone."

"HA!" Scully exclaimed, "Leave it to a guy to take two inches and turn it into a mile! You touch my Twizzlers, Fox Mulder and you'll be sleeping in the garage for a month."

"You scare me." Mulder said as he went to continue his search for the lost iPod. Scully ate yet another rope, she only had two ropes left, Mulder better find her iPod, quick.

Scully slowly pulled off another piece. There was almost a art form to it, to pull off a string without it breaking. She sucked it between her lips like a piece of spaghetti.

Mulder sighed, it was dinner time and he still hadn't found Scully's iPod. He walked to the kitchen again, Scully sat on the counter still, hand on her stomach and empty Twizzler wrapper beside her.

"You didn't?" Mulder's eyes widened.

"I did." Scully pouted, "I hate you."

"How is this my fault!?" Mulder exclaimed.

"Cause! If you didn't move my iPod, I could be doing work right now and not feeling like I am gonna be those Twizzlers in reverse." Scully whined.

"If you hadn't left your iPod in the bathroom, I wouldn't of had to move it!" Mulder countered.

"It wouldn't of gotten left in the bathroom, if you hadn't screamed like a girl when the toaster sparked!" Scully stuck out her tongue, she had him there.

"Fine." Mulder sighed, "Veggie burgers for dinner?" Mulder asked.

"Fix whatever you want. I'm never eating again." Scully groaned.

"So dramatic." Mulder rolled his eyes, opening the freezer and stopped dead in his tracks, "Uhm Scully."

"They're in there Mulder. And yes I will cook it for you, pansy." Scully sighed.

"No, I found your iPod." Mulder held up the iPod, albeit being cold, the blue 8g square nano was fine.

"I don't know whether to hit your or kiss you!" Scully said as she held the cold item in her hands.

"How about the latter?" Mulder asked and leaned in, capturing her lower lip between both of his. Her mouth tasted like the cherry flavored Twizzlers. Maybe he would become an addict too.

**A/N: I finished. And still NO iPod. I am seriously gonna cry. Ugh. And I did eat the whole damn thing of Twizzlers. I feel siiiick. Guys, Twizzlers and Mtn. Dew is not a good idea in large quantities. Leave some reviews. please. (sniffles)**


End file.
